My life in Golden
by Risechi
Summary: Are you serious! There was no way that in my new life I was going to be playing the role of becoming Yu Narukami the hero is Persona 4's twin sister. Oh god the last thing I wanted was to be reborn as my anime crushes younger sister, much less how in the world is this even possible being reborn in a fictional world! (I'm bad at summarys.)


**Chapter One:** A life no more an welcoming a new one

 **Note:** I originally had this story up under another name but I lost my login. So I had made a new account and will be posting this story under this one.

 **A/N:** So with having a new account I decided to re-write each of the chapters, along with now I decided to follow along with the golden timeline. Though I hope you enjoy reading my work, and let me know about anything since I do know typically OCs are not generally fawned on.

* * *

We all die naturally in the end; it is something that naturally occurs that in the human life cycle. Something that none of us should ever once let ourselves be scared but instead embrace and accept. Yet, never once in my whole life did I ever stop to think that my own life would come to a complete end so very early, in a traffic accident none the less. But sadly that is what happened an stopped my once ordinary sixteen year old female life, all while trying to cross the street from leaving school so I could go home and play some more Persona Golden for yet another time. But only in the end to meet the fate of being struck by some stupid idiot who was driving way to fast over the speed limit not paying attention to their surroundings.

Everything had happened so quickly that I was in so much shock that I wasn't able to feel the pain shooting through my body from the impact until I was sent flying laying on the pavement like that of ragdoll, while bystanders of the accident surrounded nearby some screaming from the horrible event that happened before there very eyes. I could feel my entire head feeling like it was split open and wet probably from my blood while every nerve ending in my body was going crazy in pain. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, only being able to look at the people seeing some were probably trying to call for some kind of help; but it won't be needed. I'll be long gone from this world once help arrives. Laying there I could already start to feel my soul starting to leave my body telling me that I'll no longer being in a place I once called home.

Dammit! I just wanted to play my game; I wanted to catch the killer once again bringing justice to their town once more. But most of all I just wanted to feel that I did something important for someone. Even if there fictional. Heh, but it seems now that's just a fading dream that I once always had. I could feel youthful life now slipping faster that I was finding it harder to keep air in my lungs and my eyes open. My ears faintly could pick up the sound of an ambulance that must be a few blocks away though soon that sound was cut as my hearing had ceased, weakly I used my last bit of strength I had an placed a smile on my face, letting myself slowly soon embrace the warm comfort of welcoming myself to my death.

Though I didn't see that white ray of light that people had said they had experienced seeing or no sorts of tunnels that those television shows told you about, no. I was instead engulfed in that of yes a bright light but this felt cold, before being dropped off in the middle of a foggy setting, with that of a woman's voice echoing from somewhere off into the distance.

Do you want to have a second chance in life? A new life in exchange of your services, helping a group of teenagers save a town that will be soon doomed. All you must do is sign this contact, what do you say -?

"C-contract?"

I tried letting myself speak out though my voice sounded horse and dry, as if I hadn't spoken aloud in a long time. I couldn't though hear the end as it sounded as if she was maybe speaking my name. But I thought I was dead? Purple optics opened seeing a dense thick fog surrounding my entire view making it difficult for me to see what was ahead, unable to make out where the voice was or even who it belonged to. But does this person really mean what they say, I could get to live, an even have a second chance at life? Without a moment's hesitation the word yes never slipped so freely from my mouth while it echoed off into the distance. My vision soon started to fade while I was soon transported somehow once again to somewhere new, hearing that of what was the sound of a car's engine an finding myself in a royal blue limo.

Looking around I had no idea how I got here, or even what this place was. But something about it felt all too familiar, like I had seen this place somewhere once before. Though I found I wasn't the only occupant inside of this limo, there was a man with an extremely long nose who was sitting behind a table while a woman who was quite beautiful sat next to him. Sitting there still completely speechless I tried sorting pieces of my old memories of my life together, finding I couldn't really remember that much anything really besides basic information girls had learned in school sadly. The long man nose though soon broke the silence beginning with introducing himself, as right then and there it hit me on exactly where I was currently sitting.

"Ahh it seems our new visitor has finally arrived; welcome to the Velvet room my name is Igor. I'm well aware that you must already know about this room, though this time you yourself will be playing a big role with our other resident here. But please, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Opening my mouth I soon found myself being unable to remember what my name from my old life even was, an no matter how much I tried digging inside of my head I couldn't find it. The blonde woman let out a small chuckle while I eyed her slowly since it wasn't really funny. Though seriously how could I have already forgotten it? But soon in what felt like a blot inside of me words soon started dripping from my lips as if I was on autopilot, like someone was picking my own name soon becoming shocked on what I had just said.

"Narukami, Narukami Yumi."

Are you serious?! There was no way that in this new life that i was going to be playing that of the role of Yu Narukami the hero of Persona 4 Golden's twin sister. Oh god, the last thing I wanted was to be re-born into that of my anime crushes younger sister, much less how in the world is being in a fictional world possible?!

* * *

Yes I know this was still short, it's the intro after all. Anyways long chapters will start forwards on in the upcoming chapters I promise.


End file.
